Snap hooks are commonly used to connect a safety line relative to a load or a person. Typically, a closed looped end of a snap hook is secured to a safety line and a hook end is secured to a support structure. When used in this manner, tension in the safety line sets the hook against the support structure and the gate portion of the hook end is not required to carry any of the load on the safety line. It is imperative that the gate portion of the snap hook does not unintentionally open during use or a serious injury or death could occur.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a snap hook with an effective and efficient gate locking mechanism.